


The Tear

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rip your dress and Pietro helps you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I had to jump on the dressing room trope :)

Pietro loved watching you get ready.

 

You had a routine—the familiar scents from your lotions, the stroke of your lipglosses. Even though he knew every bit of it, he never tired of it. Your vain ritual is one of the reasons he married you.

 

There wasn't a woman that would drive him wild like you did. You would shower, oil yourself up, do your hair, and then put on your lingerie. They were made to be seen and not worn long, but it was a daily habit for you to look your best, even underneath.

 

He would watch you from the bed, and with each swing of your hips to the music you played, he would grow harder under the sheets. He knew deep down this was all for him and he reveled in it. 

 

“Five more minutes.” You told Pietro, but he knew it was longer.

 

“Shall I call an Uber?”

 

You nodded. But you knew he wouldn’t call. He’d wait ten minutes, it would come ten minutes later, and then you’d be ready.

 

There was plenty of time before the play. Even in traffic, it wouldn’t take more than 20 minutes to get to the theatre—the Walter Kerr Theatre—where Pietro was taking you to see the Broadway show A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder. That would give a little more than an hour a half for dinner somewhere near Time Square.

 

It wasn’t your favorite place to eat—Times Square—you’d much prefer to eat somewhere in The Village or even Brooklyn, but you were willing to sacrifice it for a stroll down Broadway, watching all the tourist get lost in the chaos that was NYC.

 

# # #

 

As planned, you got to the theater with plenty of time to spare—there was no traffic, so even more time than you planned. It was all going perfect…until the door shut and the driver pulled away, and you felt it: the tear.

 

Somehow you managed to shut the door on part of your dress and when he pulled off, it ripped completely off—your $1,000 Jason Wu dress had just pulled away with the Uber driver. You squealed and an angry "No, fuck!" under you breathe.

 

The perfect night—the romantically perfect night—was suddenly slipping away.

 

You were naked in New York—save for your bra and panties.

 

Pietro came to your aid before you had time to think; he used his super powers to speed away and return in a blink of an eye with a long coat from your closet.

 

Your face is flushed read. Pietro hugged you, “It’s fine, no one noticed.”

 

I looked around—several people were turned in my direction, some with smartphones pointed my way—people noticed, and soon YouTube would probably notice too: Avengers Wife Gets Dress Caught In Door—it would go viral for sure.

 

“So much for a nice night.”

 

Pietro took your hand, “The night's not over yet.” He looked down 49th Street and nodded, “Come—Saks Fifth Avenue is not even ten minutes away.”

 

He started walking as you still stood stunned, but followed him moments later. As embarrassing as it was, there was something thrilling about going through New York wearing next to nothing under my coat.

 

We walked at a quick pace past tourist and vendors, past the Rockfeller Center and NBC studio; Pietro walked noticeably slower as we walked past the Lego Store—the Lego set with his character was launching soon, and you knew he was looking to see if there was a window display yet. There was not.

 

Saks was on Fifth Avenue next to St. Patrick’s Church. You went immediately to the women’s section, and wasted no time picking out several dresses as Pietro stood in a corner, checking his email on his phone. 

 

You go to the fitting room with three dresses—a lace-inset dress by Jason Wu, a leopard-jacquard Jersey dress by Stella McCartnery, and a studded pleat dress by Alexander McQueen.

 

As you took off the coat, Pietro slipped into the dressing room—his speed to quit for any of the clerks to notice. He took a seat on the only chair in the room and said with a smile, “Model for me, yes?”

 

You try the Jason Wu first; it’s simple and black, but has a lace back that makes it stand out. You turn to Pietro for his opinion.

 

“It's okay,” He says, “But too basic. Every woman will have a dress like that on.”

 

Next you try the Stella McCartney; it has a flirty black leopard print.

 

“Doesn’t match your shoes.” Pietro says. You shot him a surprised look. "I know you well enough to know your outfits."

 

And finally the Alexander McQueen; it's the most modern of the bunch--and shortest, which I can tell Pietro's eyes notice; it has stud embellished pleats and a thick zippered that runs down the back.

 

“They go with your shoes.” Pietro comments.

 

You look down at the heeled boots you were wearing, then back at him, “You really like it?” You know it’s the zipper that he admired most—it had that Eastern European industrial look that he found irresistible.

 

He stands and comes forward, “I love it,” he says as he walks forward and grabs your ass pulling you against him tightly. He ran his hand playfully, under the dress, and up your pussy. “Of all the days to wear underwear.”

 

“I guess it could have been worse.” You smile.

 

“I can think of a way to make it better.” He moves his hand up, and starts pulling your panties down, while looking at you daringly.

 

You push his hand away. “What about dinner?”

 

He shrugs and smiles, “I can eat you.”

 

“That sounds more a like dessert.”

 

Before you can move, Pietro pushes you against the walk and restrains my wrist above my head, then begins kissing my lips with both passion and intensity. “I want to fuck you right here.” He demands.

 

You free your hands, wrap them around his neck, and, while still supporting yourself partially on the wall, wrap your legs around him.

 

He pulls your dress up, and with one forceful pull, tears your panties off you and tosses them on the ground. While you are still wrapped around him, he moves forward, and supports you with one hand holding you tight. With his free hand, he moves his finger slowly up your wet pussy until it rest just above your clit, while kiss my ear lobes.

 

“Stick your cock in me,” You command.

 

Pietro frees his hand and drops his pants, then slowly pulls you down over his bulging manhood. You moan at it’s size and the pleasurable sensation that just went through your entire body. He begins to lift your body in and out, and you want to scream, but are trying to avoid the attention that would surely bring.

 

“How’s everything fitting?” The sales associate asks from outside the room.

 

Pietro laughs as I struggle to get out words, “Fine” you finally manage as he thrust me even deeper, forcing me to have to cover my mouth to keep from getting vocal.

 

“Would you like any other sizes?”

 

“I’m good,” You quickly let out, then lean backwards slightly, letting Pietro’s cock rub against your most pleasurable spot. Your pussy is drenched—it’s so wet you can feel some of your juices slowly running down your thighs.

 

Pietro grabs the back of your back and leans you even further back, and you begin to orgasm as he hits your G-spot. As you come, he pulls you forward, sticks his finger in your ass as he kisses you deeply. You are melting inside and hold both hands over your mouth to keep from screaming.

 

While you are still coming, you feel Pietro begin to come as well. He slowly pulls you off his cock and sets you down, but you lean against him for support, because you are too weak to stand.

 

“That’s some dress.” Pietro said out of breath.


End file.
